mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sandy Fox
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress, singer, writer, producer, designer, humanitarian | yearsactive = 1984–present | alias = | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Lex Lang (2004-present) | children = | relatives = | credits = Chobits as Sumomo Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Harmony Onegai Teacher as Maho Kazami Sandy's Space Station and Cosmic Clubhouse as Sandy | website = http://www.sandyfoxworld.com | agent = Artists }} Sandra Marie "Sandy" Fox (born June 12, 1962) is an American voice actress who has had numerous roles in various animated cartoon and Japanese anime series, and video games. Together with her husband, fellow voice actor and Love Planet Records co-founder, Lex Lang, they perform in a musical group called Butterfly. They are also founders and creators of "H2Om Water with Intention". Fox is a member of Social and Environmental Entrepreneurs and is founder of The Love Planet Foundation. Fox is known for her high-pitched voice and is often cast as very young girls. Filmography Anime roles * .hack//Legend of the Twilight (TV) - Mireille * .hack//SIGN (TV) - A-20 * .hack//Unison (OVA) - Mistral * Ai Yori Aoshi (TV) - Utsume * Akira: The Special Edition (movie) - Kiyoko * Angel Tales (TV) - Kurumi the Hamster * Appleseed (film) ''- Hitomi * ''Argento Soma (TV) - Harriet "Hattie" Bartholomew * Battle Athletes (OAV) - Various * Bleach manga - Ritze * Catnapped! The Movie - Meeko * Chobits (TV) - Sumomo * Cowboy Bebop (TV) - Bowhead; Orphan; Pinky * Ai Yori Aoshi (TV)- Fairy Girl in Jungle Maze * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (TV) - Kazuki Yotsuga * eX-Driver (OAV) - Girl A; Student * Fist of the North Star (TV) - Lynn * Flint the Time Detective (TV) - Talen the Pink Squirrel * Fushigi Yūgi (TV) - Chiriko * Geneshaft (TV) - Tiki Musicanova * Gestalt (OAV) - Suzu the Dark Elf * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (TV) - Tachikoma; unlisted credits * Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (TV) - Cynthia Landlavizar / Grace * Hand Maid May (TV) - Miyuki Zin * Haré+Guu (TV) - Marie * Heat Guy J (TV) - Monica Gabriel * Hello Kitty's Paradise (TV) - Lacey the Racoon * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (U.S. TV) - Harmony (eps 1, 9, 18 and 30) * Immortal Grand Prix (Microseries only) - Amy Stapleton * Kannazuki no Miko (TV) - Nekoko * Karas - Amefuriko * Kikaider (TV) * Leave it to Piyoko! (OAV) - Pyocola Analogue III / Piyoko * Love Hina (TV) - Moé * Love Hina Again (OAV) - Kuro; Moe; Student * Magic Knight Rayearth (TV) - Hikari (ep 8); Hikaru's Friend A (ep 1) * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 (TV 2) - Aska * Mao-chan (TV) - Mao Onigawara * Mars Daybreak (TV) - Shie * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (movie) - Kochun Hein; Leah Mariba * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (OAV) - Child; Sweeter Twin * Nightwalker (TV) - Guni * Ninja Cadets (OAV) - Sakura * Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety (TV) - Risky * Onegai Teacher - Maho Kazami; Marie * Onegai Twins - Marie * Rave Master (TV) - Reina (young) * Scrapped Princess (TV) - Cin * Serial Experiments Lain (TV) - Myu-Myu * Shinzo (TV) - Este * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Neju Na Melmas; NaBiko (credited as Marie Danelle) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (TV) - T-AI * Ultra Maniac (TV) - Luna * Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) - Kayo (Ep. 7) * Vandread (TV) - Paiway Underberg * Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) - Paiway Underberg Other Roles * As Told by Ginger - Mipsy * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Melody * Lizzie McGuire - Clover * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock - Dinah Video Game Roles * .hack//INFECTION - Mistral * .hack//MUTATION - Mistral, A-20 * .hack//OUTBREAK - Mistral, A-20 * .hack//QUARANTINE - Mistral, A-20 * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Asta * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Helga (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Manna Martyr, Phenyl Neet * Brave Fencer Musashi - Princess Fillet (as Marie Danielle) * Cross Edge - Cece, Mimi, Vivi * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - Flonne * Phantom Brave - Marona (uncredited) * Phantom Brave: We Meet Again - Marona, Carona (uncredited) * Radiata Stories - Row (uncredited) * Rumble Roses XX - Aigle, Great Khan (uncredited) * Silent Bomber - Slain Civilians (as Marie Danielle) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Meena (uncredited) * Tales of the Abyss - Tamara, Mieu (uncredited) Documentaries *''Adventures in Voice Acting''- Herself Other appearances *''Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck'' - Herself (Episodes 14, Tournament of Champions Round 2 and Finals. She Whammied out in the final game. Her husband Lex Lang was on the show one year before, but did not win.) Staff * Magic Knight Rayearth (TV) : Theme Song Performance * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 (TV 2) : Lyrics, Theme Song Performance (OP & ED) * Rurouni Kenshin (TV) : Theme Song Performance ("Freckles", English version of the song "Sobakasu" by Judy and Mary) Resources *Anime News Network Accessed on February 18, 2006. External links *Official Sandy Fox Website *Love Planet Records official Website * * Category:American television actors Category:American vegetarians Category:American voice actors Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania